


You Belong in a Museum - Chapter 1

by Handsome_Woman



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsome_Woman/pseuds/Handsome_Woman
Summary: Vladimir throws a lavish party at his beachhouse in Ionia. What starts off as an innocent celebration, quickly turns sinister once the sun goes down.





	You Belong in a Museum - Chapter 1

Vladimir's parties were the best in Ionia. Everyone heard stories about the weird rituals that took place there and this only made an invitation even more coveted. 

Ahri, who considered herself the supreme socialite in town, just couldn't live with herself unless she got an invitation this year. Three summers had passed without her seeing what went on behind those mysterious walls. She was determined to make this the season she finally found out what made Vlad's parties so special.

Every morning she checked her orb hoping to see an invitation, and every night she went to bed imagining what it would be like to belong to that exclusive club.

With only two weeks until the party, Ahri decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands. She knew that her friend Ezreal would be going to the party. He was invited every year as a sort of running joke amongst the attendees. His flamboyant style and awkward personality made him an endless source of entertainment to the guests. Ahri thought that if she could seduce Ezreal deeply enough, then he would invite her to the party with her as his date.

Ahri put on her sexiest skirt and took a ride across town to Ezreal's house. When she arrived she found him half-naked in the living room, wearing nothing but a small bath towel. Ahri was impressed at his physique but was disappointed to find that his hands and feet were even smaller than the rumors had claimed.

"Oh well," she thought to herself. "We don't need to actually be with the guy. We just need to lead him on so that he takes us to Vlad's party."

Ezreal was delighted to see Ahri and immediately invited her in. Ezreal seemed completely oblivious to Ahri's revealing outfit as he sat her down and offered her a drink. After an hour or so of conversation, Ahri started getting frustrated at how impervious Ezreal seemed to be to her charms. Her tits were practically falling out of her top and she hadn't caught Ezreal's gaze drifting downward even once. 

She decided to shift gears and opt for flattery instead. She started complimenting Ezreal on his gorgeous complexion and hair. This worked instantly. He went from disinterested to excited in a matter of moments. As soon as Ezreal's eyes lit up at the mention of his beauty, Ahri knew she'd found her ticket to the party. 

The weeks went by and sure enough, Ezreal got an invitation to Vladimir's party. Ahri didn't even have to bring it up before Ezreal was begging her to attend the party with him. She accepted and the two immediately went shopping together to pick out an outfit. Ahri was surprised at how refined Ezreal's sense of fashion was. He knew all the best clothing stores in town and helped Ahri pick out the most stunning dress she'd ever worn. She was pretty sure she even caught Ezreal blushing when she first put it on. "You belong in a museum." He said.

The night of the party finally arrived and everything was going perfectly. Ahri had never looked more amazing and Ezreal was completely clueless to the fact that he was just a pawn in her game. Ahri was finally about to see what Vladimir's parties were all about but nothing could have prepared her for what would happen next.

Story inspired by cosplay scene [here](https://vrporn.com/vr-porn-threesome-reviews-35-league-of-legends/)


End file.
